characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Lex Luthor
Alexander Joseph Luthor is a supervillain appearing in comics published by DC Comics. Background Lex Luthor was born and raised in the poverty stricken area of Metropolis called the Suicide Slum, raised by abusive parents, with the desire to better himself. As a teenager, one night, he dismantled the breaks in his parent's car, causing them to die in a car crash. Lex then used his parent's life insurance to get himself out of the Suicide Slum and start his own business, known as LexCorp, which practically ran all of Metropolis. Though everything changed once the Man of Steel arrived. Lex saw Superman as a threat to humanity, fearing that humanity would grow too reliant on this alien savior and stop thinking for themselves. Despite being only human, Lex dedicated his life to removing Superman from the equation, even going as far as to form his own organization of supervillains known as the Legion of Doom. Powers & Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Lex's intelligence is nearly unrivaled, making him one of the smartest humans in the DC Universe. Lex has solved complex equations in only a few minutes and holds plenty of masters and degrees. He well-knowledgeable in science, politics, business, and leadership. *'Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Lex was trained by personal Amazon fighting instructors, though they only consider him sub-par at best. He managed to beat Nightwing in a fight, though only because he drugged him beforehand. Equipment *'Kryptonite:' Lex always keeps a stash handy should he find himself face to face with Superman. *'Warsuit:' Lex's warsuit is a modified version of battle armor forged in Apokolips. The suit is designed to be on par with Superman, and is durable enough to take him on. The suit and it's weapons are fueled by Kryptonie, which gives him a better advantage over Superman. **'Flight' **'Force Field:' The suit is completely surrounded by an invisible force field that increases it's defenses, and protects Lex's exposed head. **'Energy Projection:' Fueled by Kryptonite. **'Energy Blade:' Housed in right gauntlet. **'Kryptonite Energy Spikes:' Under armor of the right arm. Feats Strength * his Warsuit makes Lex be able to hold his own against the likes of Superman and Wonder Women in terms of strength. * Impaled the super-durable Supergirl. * Snapped Brainiac's neck. (NOTE: Brainiac has taken punches from Superman to the face without having his neck broken) Speed Durability *Warsuit can take attacks from Superman (though only so much). *Was shot by a sniper rifle, causing him to fall out of a helicopter and down a steep cliff, only for him to recover in a short time. *Survived the explosion of a planet. *Forcefield can withstand attacks from the likes of Larfleeze and Supergirl Skill *Has gone hand to hand with Nightwing and Batman (NOTE: Nightwing was drugged beforehand, and Lex still had pieces of his armor on him at the time) *Mental resistance to mind control surpasses even Deathstroke. *Solved the anti-life equation **Should only be possible for a 12th-level intellect Weaknesses *'Arrogance:' Lex is very full of himself and is unable to understand his opponents. Even after being horribly disfigured and damaged, Lex still refused Superman's help out of his own stubbornness. *'Weapon Power:' Lex's warsuit's arsenal is all fueled by Kryptonite, allowing him to have an advantage against Kryptonians. Though against other opponents, these weapons would only do normal damage or not be as effective. *'Only Human:' Without the warsuit, he isn't really capable of much, though he can still outsmart his opponents. CPW's Conclusions Victories Losses *Saitama (One Punch Man) Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Lawful Evil Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Humans Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Warner Bros. Category:Axe Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Villains Category:Politicians Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:North American Characters Category:Anti-Villains